


Beyond

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Castiel/Kevin Tran - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Balthazar - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Vulcan Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean Winchester just wants to prove to everyone that he’s the best, Castiel wants the same.





	1. Chapter 1

  


Part one

 

Dean was born, mere minutes before his dad sacrificed himself for the crew of his ship. Mary held her son in her arms, crying as John Winchester asked about his first born son and whether or not he was healthy. She wanted nothing more than for John to be there with her but she knew that he couldn't.

 

He was captain now.

 

He had to save them all, had to save Mary and his son.

 

Dean, they had named him after Mary's mother Deanna, who stood by her daughter and rubbed the baby's head. She offered small words of comfort but neither worked in Mary's favor.

 

She lost her husband.

 

Her son would grow up without a father.  

 

_I love you_

 

                                        °▪°▪°

 

Growing up without a father shouldn't have influenced Dean the way that it did, some kids went their entire lives without a father figure and turned out just fine. Some only had a mother, a brother, and whoever the mother decided to bring home for the week. Which his mother did, Dean didn't care all that much but, on the other hand,  Dean didn't grow up like those kids.

 

Not having his father in his life had changed him. Influenced him in the most negative of ways than anyone thought possible.

 

He was maybe six years old when Mary ended up marrying some sleaze by the name of Arthur Ketch. He was rude and it showed in his voice that he didn't like Dean one bit.

 

From the insults of Dean's character, right down moral being.

 

Not that Dean cared.

 

There were a lot of this he didn’t care about anymore.

 

“You should slow down, you know.” The blonde next to him strapped on her seat belt as Dean sped down the deserted highway.

 

Sixteen years old now and his mother was rarely home. Ketch stayed to himself and much like when he was ten, they didn't care what he did at all.

 

“Come on Carmine---”

 

“Crystal,” she corrected. Annoyance laced in her voice that Dean had once again gotten her name wrong since they met.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It's fun. _You_ wanted fun and that's what you're getting.”

 

Crystal had been a good girl before she met Dean.

 

Church every Sunday. She always made curfew on time and never disobeyed her parents. But she’d wanted to live the life that Dean did.

 

She wanted to know what it was like to live life on the edge. And, well, she found out.

 

“I also want to live long enough to attend Starfleet in the future. Slow the fuck down!”

 

Dean didn't listen to her. He only had one thing on his mind at the moment. It was the anniversary of the day that his father risked his life for the sake of that ship.  

 

He never understood just why people did what they did once they became captain. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

 

“Dean! Slow down!” Crystal grabbed the steering wheel, stopping the car before it hit the cliff and would have sent both of them over the edge.

 

Crystal sat back against the seat and ran a manicured hand through her hair. She huffed out a breath of air and glared at Dean. He didn't even look at her. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the expression on her face.

 

“This is the last time that I ever go anywhere with you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Sirens blared in the distance. Both Crystal and Dean turned and saw the flashing red and blue lights heading their way.

 

Of course.

 

Crystal closed her eyes. Dean heard a small prayer through the girl's cherry red lips. No one was going to help them now. “Dean? Is this car stolen?”

 

Gritted teeth.

 

Clenched hands.

 

Anger radiated off of her tiny frame.

 

It only made Dean smirk to himself.

 

She would probably be better off not knowing the truth.

 

Crystal was not a happy camper and Dean had to hold back shouting out with glee over this.

 

She was a hot girl. No doubt about that, but she was stuck up and annoying.

 

Getting into trouble might loosen her up just a bit.

 

Dean grinned, cranking the car back up and turning around. He might just be able to outrun them. “Yeah.”

                                           ▪●

 

The cop stared at him and Dean felt his hand itch. He was ready for a fight if needs called for it. The girl sat in the car while he talked to the cop. She wasn't happy about being pulled over. Dean could sense the annoyance she held. He could sense the irritation on the cop.   
  
"What's your name, kid?"   
  
Dean held his stance. He looked back at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

He wasn't about to give up that easily. Not to these kids and not to give them the satisfaction.  
  
"Just tell him, so we can go."   
  
Dean turned back to the cop, relaxing his hands.     
  
The cop would recognize him easily the second that he said the name, would probably tell all his buddies that he pulled over the son of John Winchester.   
  
He would brag.   
  
Dean would be pissed.

 

The cop would want a photo.

 

Dean would punch him.

 

The cop would ask about his mother.

 

Dean would get angry.   
  
Yes, he was his father's son and yes, he was a major screw up, but right now, in this moment Dean had to let the cop know just who he was.   
  
Now, he just needed to give a name.

 

No. not a name.

 

_The_ name _._

 

The one name that everyone in the freaking galaxy knew.  


"My name is Dean Winchester."

  
  
  


                               °▪°▪°

 

“Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you! Ever since you were a child, Dean. I just don't know anymore. You're lucky Ketch didn't press charges against you for stealing his car. But you know what? Maybe he should have. Then you would have learned a lesson. Learned that you can't just go around and do whatever the hell you want just because your father isn't here. And Ketch, he's tried so hard to be a father figure to you. But you just--you just don't seem to care at all do you?” 

 

Mary was livid. Dean knew that much the moment the cop turned him. She wouldn't be happy, far from it and he tried, honestly he did. His best to be good, to keep her stress free but in some instances, some moments, he just couldn't. 

 

Dean tuned his mother out. It had been the same song since he first began acting out and it didn't even seem to get through to him.

 

All he could think about was getting out of here. Getting out of Kansas and doing something better with his life.  

  
  
  


                    Five years Later

 

Another Bar, another drink, and another pretty face that was pressed up against his side. Leaving trails of whiskey filled kisses against his neck.

 

This time Dean didn't know the guy's name, but he had a pretty face and lips that could do wonders.

 

“Let's head out, yeah? Find a nice secluded area in the back of the bar or even head to my place. It's not too far from here.”

 

The guy pressed against him. But he didn't notice him anymore, not when another guy caught his attention.

 

“Just a slusho please,” the man said. He was cute.

 

“I'll have what he's having.” Dean glanced over at the man. He stared back at him, rolled his eyes and continued to wait for his drink. The one hanging off Dean frowned and tried desperately to get his attention back on him.

 

When it didn't work he stalked off, mumbling something about douchebag pretty boys.  

 

“So, uh. What's your name? I'm Dean Winchester by the way.”

 

The man simply looked over at Dean and rolled his eyes again.

 

Dean chuckled. So, he was playing hard to get then? Dean always did like a challenge. And with one as handsome and cute as this one? He was more than willing to try and play the game that he was giving.

 

“Okay, I'm guessing that your name is Elvis then. You look like an Elvis.”

 

The man frowned. Disturbed by the fact that someone would even guess a bad fake name as that.  “My name isn't Elvis, why would you even say that? Something better could have been given but anyway, It's Kevin.”

 

“Kevin. Such a nice name. Now, how about we head out of here, Kevin? We can go and have a little fun somewhere. Show me a nice time?”

 

Kevin sneered. “I have a boyfriend. And even if I didn't I wouldn't go off with some guy I didn't even know. Now, if you don't mind I'm taking my drink back to my table and forgetting that this conversation even happened.”

 

Kevin began to move away from the bar but Dean caught up with him.

 

He wasn't about to give up that easy.

 

“Seriously?” Kevin asked in disbelief. “This is getting pathetic now.”

 

Dean was about to open his mouth when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “This guy messin with you, Kev?”

 

Dean followed the hairy arm. Attached to it was a man much larger than Dean himself and wearing the exact same shade of red they Kevin had on.

 

“Oh, it's nothing I can't handle. This guy is buzzed; I can take him.”

 

“We were just having a conversation, sweetie. Don't worry about it.” Obviously, the guy didn't like what he was being called and it crossed Dean's mind that maybe he shouldn't have called a guy twice his size _sweetie_ if he didn't plan on getting his ass kicked that night.

 

“I'm not buzzed, okay. And you certainly can't handle me. Not even big guy over here.”

 

The one that Dean called “sweetie” grabbed his arm, punching him in the face. Dean fell to the floor but quickly regained his posture. He could hold his own in a fight. No doubt about that. He wasn't about to get shown up by some asshole that he didn't even know.

 

Dean punched him back and ended up knocking him flat on his ass.

 

“Come on, guys. Let's not do this and Benny! Benny, you know that if Mills catches you, you're out.” Kevin tried to get between the two of them. At least he had a name now for the guy.

 

Benny.

 

“Mr. Tran is right about that,” a voice cut through the crowd of people that had gathered around the three of them.

 

Dean turned around. A woman wearing a starfleet uniform entered the circle.

 

So, they were starfleet.

 

Great. Just fucking great.

 

“Mr. Lafitte, Mr. Tran. Out. _Now._ Mr. Winchester, we need to have a talk.”

 

The woman handed him a napkin. Dean eyed it before slapping the woman's hand away. “I don't need that.”

 

“That bloody nose says otherwise. Now, follow me, Mr. Winchester. We do need to have a very serious conversation about your future prospects.”

 

Dean snatched the napkin and plugged his bloody nose with it.

 

Dean followed the woman towards the back of the bar as it began clearing out. They took a seat and she began almost immediately.

 

“John Winchester’s kid.” She shook her head. “I can't believe it. I knew your dad. Back when I was still fresh out the gate. I was eighteen when on was on that ship, the Erian. She was new. The crew was new and goddammit, kid, we were excited about what was gonna go down on that ship. Your father was a good man.” She stared him down, a look of disappointment in her eyes.  “He saved my life that day.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “And wow, what you must think of me. The son of the great John Winchester starting fights with a bunch of what? Those are cadets correct?”

 

Mills nodded. “I saw your file. Dean, you're one of the smartest in this place. Yet, you're wasting it hanging out in bars and starting fights. And to be honest… I think you would work wonderfully in Starfleet.” She paused. “Enlist.”

 

Dean let out a loud, boisterous laugh. “Enlist? You can't be serious right about now. What would I do in Starfleet? What could I possibly gain?”

 

Mills leaned forward, eyes resting on Dean with a deep and meaningful glance.  “You ever feel as though you were meant for something great? That something better awaits you?”

 

Dean reached into his shirt and pulled out the small amulet that his mother had given him. It belonged to his father.

 

On the chain was a small version of a ship, one that John had designed himself.

 

Mary told him that it was for him. For whenever he was lonely and needed a reminder that there was more in the world that what he had in his small town.

 

“We ship out tomorrow if you're interested. If you don't show, then I understand.”

 

Mills stood. “I really hope that you take me up on this offer, Dean. You would make a great asset to the academy.”

 

                                         °▪°▪°

 

The small toy ship that he held onto twirled in the night sky. Dean laid on the hood of his father's car. It normally sat in the garage, untouched, but every now and then Dean would take her out for a little joy ride, fix and tune her up to make sure that the car was always in good condition. For who? No one. Why? It was something, one of the last things, that his father owned that Mary didn't get rid of.

 

“Do you think this is something I should do, Dad? You always told me about the academy and how much fun that you had, but I'm not sure it's for me. I don't know if this is something that I should be doing. What if I--what if I fail and drop out? I won't live up to your name. I will disappoint you.”

 

There's a breeze in the wind that passed Dean's hand that held the amulet.

 

_One day you're going to be just like me, on a ship of your own and  make a name for yourself._

 

Maybe he could do this, maybe he should. Perhaps to prove everyone wrong and make a name for himself.  

 

The ship blew out of his hand, just barely out of reach next to him on the car and landed on the flyer for the academy. It was sign. It had to be one from his dad.

 

He was going to do it.

  


                                          °▪°▪°

 

“I shouldn't be doing this.” Dean sat next to a guy that held on tightly to the straps that held him in. He had long hair, most of it covered his eyes as he stared at the wall next to him. “Last time I listen to Mick. That bastard. He was supposed to be here with me doing this and he chickened out. Can you believe that? And now, oh god, now what if something goes wrong on the way up there?”

 

Dean wasn't good at comforting people but he didn't need the kid to have a freak out before they actually got into space.

 

“Hey, kid. Calm down.” Dean rested a hand on the kid's hand. “It's gonna be fine.”

  


 

“Fine? Fine? Dude, yeah, I'm all about space and exploring it, but I just heard three cadets ended up tossed into space while on these things, and I just felt it rock, and we haven't moved yet! So, don't tell me to calm down!”

 

Dean couldn't leave the laugh behind. This kid is just too much.

 

“Hey, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

“Sam Wesson.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sam. It's all gonna be good. If worse come to shove that guy over there looks a little green around the gills. He could go first?”

 

Sam frowned. “That's a little--- yeah. Yeah, maybe you're right. Can they just get this over with and get us to Starfleet already. Please.”

 

No sooner were the words spoken that they announced it was time for departure. Yeah, Dean was sure that he was ready for this now.

  
  


                                    Part two

 

“Did you do the homework?” Dean found Sam sitting under a tree. They'd only been here three months and Dean wasn't failing, in fact he was doing better than most cadets and Mills, _Jody,_ as he had come to learn her first name was, couldn't be more proud. Most of the other cadets didn't really say much in words of who his father was and what his father had done and he respected that.

 

“Dude, you're just as smart as me. Why do you need to see my homework?”

 

Dean plopped down next to Sam and thankful for the shade that it provided.

 

“Well, it's not _for_ me but more for Duma. She's uh, she's coming by for a study date, or more like to copy from me and I already turned in my homework. I just need yours for her to copy on. Other than that I don't really need it.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his PADD. He sent the file to Dean.

 

“Just don't copy it word for word and please, dude, for the love of all things holy can you not do it in our room? Maybe go somewhere else?”

 

Dean jumped up, a huge grin on his face.

 

“I've actually got a date with that Orion guy. What's his name? Um, Balthazar! We're gonna do something maybe later in the week and then I'm going back to his room. His roommate is out for the night and we can have the place to ourselves. So, don't expect me back all night.”

 

Sam tensed a little and Dean knew why. He probably shouldn't hook up with Balthazar. After all, it was no secret that Sam had a crush on the man and Dean did consider Sam a best friend.

 

It wouldn't be right to do this. However, Balthazar didn't like Sam in that way.

 

Dean clasped Sam on the shoulder. “You should enjoy your night, like I am.”

 

Sam waved him off. “Whatever you say, dude. Anyway, I'll make sure that I'm no where near our dorm tonight. Last thing I need to walk in on is you and some person again like last time.”

 

Dean grinned. “What can I say? Everyone loves me.”

 

                                          °▪°▪°

 

In most of Dean's classes, the teachers seemed to love him. Some even tried to get in his pants and If he ever got desperate enough, then he would definitely try. Other than that, he had no interest in them.  

 

Not even the one that everyone in the academy seemed to cream their pants over.

 

Castiel was that one professor.

 

Every guy and girl seemed infatuated with him and really, Dean saw the appeal. Blue eyes, a bright smile, when anyone could get him to smile, and he was appealing.

 

Vulcan, Dean had learned. And the only one at the academy. Raised on Earth by his mother but with the traditional values of his Vulcan father, who died shortly before he was born.

 

Raised on earth by his human mother.

 

Though more often than not, the Vulcan part took over more than his other half.

 

Which led Dean to where he was now, waiting for Kevin (seriously since that night in the bar Dean had tried every attempt to apologize and nothing) to finish up with the professor. He had something to ask about the upcoming simulation that wasn't necessary for him to graduate, even though he was on the fast track, advancing quicker than any other cadet in history.

 

He didn't need to take the simulation but he also didn't have anything better to do with his time.

 

“Thank you, professor. I can't wait to see how this goes. I'll send the files as soon as I'm finished with them. Thank you more than ever about this.”

 

Once Kevin finally left, Dean took his spot in front of the professor, who did nothing more than smile gratuitously at Dean as he kept his hands behind his back.

 

“And how may I assist you today, Mr. Winchester?”

 

“It's, uh, about the sim I'm supposed to be doing next week. I know that you programmed it yourself and for the last three years no one had been able to pass it, and I know you understand that I'm taking it.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I do. I wish you would understand that my test is designed to be unwinnable. You will fail. However, it is not mandatory to graduate. Why would someone with the potential to be a fantastic captain one day waste their time with something as tedious as this?”

 

“You think I have the potential to be a fantastic captain?” The smug expression showed Dean's ego and Castiel had to glance away.

 

“As your professor, of course I do. But this simulation will not help you in whatever you plan for the future.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don't believe in no-win scenarios, sir. With all due respect, I believe that I can win this and pass your test. I just wanted to know if i was able to choose my own crew to sit in or would they have to be whomever you provide?”

 

Castiel pulled out his PADD and searched for a few moments. “It seems as though Mr. Wesson and Mr. Tran offered up their services for the test, as well as Mr. Milton. I have noticed that the two of you seemed to have grown close in the weeks that you and he met. Though it is not uncommon for Orions to be respectful towards those that they meet…”

 

There was a very familiar tone deep in Castiel's voice that Dean couldn't keep a small laugh out his throat.  

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “My, my. Is that jealousy I detect?”

 

“Why would I be jealous Mr. Winchester? I have no romantical attachments towards Mr. Milton…. And if you assume that It is you that I--”

 

“I'm joking with you, professor! Goodness. I know Vulcans don't have a sense of humor but your human half should have picked up on it.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I am sorry. I was raised here on earth with my mother but I was also raised by my Vulcan uncle. That way I could retain some of my heritage. I believe I carry more of my Vulcan half than my human half.”

 

Dean chucked. “Hey, don't worry about it. Just next time learn a joke when you hear one okay?”

 

“That is something that Mr. Tran had always told me. That I should, as the term went, loosen up.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Kevin told you that? It's a little personal isn't it? I mean--- you know what, that is none of my business.” Dean held up his hands as he backed out of the office. “Whatever goes on between you and Kevin is none of my business. I learned that now.”

 

“Mr. Winchester….” Castiel shut his mouth and watched the young cadet leave his office. Dean didn't respond to anything the professor said or did. It wasn't his place, after all.

 

Dean made his way down the hallway heading towards Balthazar's dorm. They had an idea. Both of them could get into trouble, but Balthazar wanted to help more than anything and didn't exactly care. Dean would make sure that if they did get caught, it would be him that took the blame.

 

Dean quickly knocked on the door, the grin that Baltazar gave him was one of pure excitement.  

 

“Ready to get started then?”

 

                                   °▪°▪°

 

“Fuck. I think that I might actually love you.” Balthazar rolled off of Dean, huffing and puffing as he did. “And I've never, my species… you know how we feel. And you're just amazing, Dean.”

 

“You are too, Balt. But don't let that get your head. We have a, uh job to get done here.”

 

Balthazar nodded. “Right. Right…”

 

There was a twist on the door. Balthazar quickly glanced at the door.

 

“Shit. Shit. He wasn't supposed to be back this early!”

 

“Who?”

 

“My roommate! I promised him that I wouldn't bring people back to our room after his breakup. Makes him feel horrible that he's alone but fuck! Okay, you need to hide. Under the bed! Now!”

 

Deah didn't need to be told twice. He also didn't need to be found in another cadet’s room.

 

Again.

 

As he rolled under the bed, Balthazar handed him his clothes and hid any evidence that anyone was in the room.

 

“You will not believe the day I had. Honestly I think I need to transfer out of Professor Novak's class. It's hard being around him you know?”

 

Dean laughed, Kevin was Balthazar's roommate? And what was the thing with Professor Novak?

 

“After the--- Who's in here?”

 

“What?” Balthazar tried to deter the conversation. Obviously, he wasn't sure if Kevin even figured out that someone was in the room.

 

Dean couldn't see what was happening but he knew Balthazar enough to know that he was panicking on the bed.

 

Loud footsteps, Dean watched the tiny feet paced back and forth.

 

“Whoever is under the bed! I told you not to bring anyone back here! Ugh! seriously right now? I hope the two of you didn't fuck on my bed. I told you, Balthazar, about bringing every Tom, Dick and Harry back to our place.”

 

Before Dean knew it, he was being pulled from under the bed.

 

He came eye to eye with five feet and something inches of unbridled fury.

 

“And it's him! Of all the people in the academy! Get out of here! The fuck! We have to bleach the room. Maybe the sheets and everything! I want no part of him in this place.”

 

He was being pushed to the door. “You shouldn't be here.”

 

“I was just studying with Balt. Nothing more than that. Is that so bad? I know that you're all about education, Kevin.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Get out. Now. And whatever you heard or didn't hear is not to leave this room.”

 

“Whatever you say, Kevin, but if I may? If you're interested in the professor I wouldn't go around telling everyone in the world. You do know he can get fired for relationships with studen---”

 

Kevin slammed the door in Dean's face.

 

“Hey.” Dean responded as a few of the other cadets walked down the hall. Most of them curious as to why he was naked.

 

One of the girls, who Dean had hooked up with not even three weeks ago rolled her eyes and pushed him against the wall.

 

“Whoever kicked you out... you deserve it, you bastard.” She scowled before rushing down the hall with her friends.

 

“Well, what a day this is turning out to be.”

 

                                      °▪°▪°

 

Not long after the exam that Dean ended up getting called into the office. Well, it took a few hours but still. He hadn't expected to get caught.

 

He had been sitting with Sam and Balthazar and even Kevin, surprisingly, during lunch when Professor Novak had made his way to their table, and politely asked to speak with Dean.

 

Balthazar eyed Dean as he stood. Kevin did as well. Except Kevin's face held a shit-eating grin.

 

Something definitely was up.

 

“It has been called to my attention that you cheated on the exam. Which was obvious because no one could ever pass it. I designed that exam myself with the goal that no one survives it. It's not mandatory that you take the course to graduate, so why would you cheat?”

 

Dean sat in front of Professor Novak and Admiral Mills. Neither looked too pleased with him.

 

“All I did was disable the shields. To at least give us a fighting chance. No-win scenarios aren't my thing and there's always a chance that something like this this could happen in the real world, and you made it impossible for anyone to survive a very hypocritical and hypothetical situation.”

 

Castiel placed his arms behind his back, his lips were pursed tightly. It was Jody that spoke next.

 

“Who helped you cheat Dean? Just give me a name.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No one else helped. I did this all on my own. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a smart guy.”

 

Jody grinned. “That you are, Dean. Until this matter is resolved, I have to place you on academic probation and you're suspended from your courses until further notice.”

 

Dean doesn't object. What good would that have done?

 

“I understand, Ma’m.”

 

Dean stood, clenched his jaw and began to walk out the door when a distress signal sounded in Jody's office.

 

Ma'am we are receiving a distress call from Vulcan.

 

Jody glanced at Castiel, who tensed for a quick second. Barely noticeable to anyone that wasn't good at reading people.

 

“Make sure all cadets report to the hangar. We're gonna need them.” Jody jumped to her feet and eyed Dean. “I would leave you here but I know that I can't. You're just gonna find a way onto one of those shuttles anyway.”

 

“What's actually going on?” Dean glanced over at Castiel who had gone pale. If that was even possible and his hands were balled into fists.

 

“According to the report, there's an ion storm heading toward Vulcan. It's destroying the magnetic field around the planet. They have a few hours before everything collapses and the planet is destroyed. We need to help them.” Jody's eyes landed on Castiel who stared at the floor. “Castiel. I'm gonna need you to be focused okay? I know this is personal. But you need to be focused on the prime derivative. Saving as many lives as we can.”  

 

The tenseness seemed to drain from his body. Castiel quickly regained his posture and began to walk towards the door, Jody and Dean following quickly behind him.

  


                                      °▪°•°

 

“Doctor Wesson. Since Dean is on academic probation and I can't really trust him alone he will be sitting put under your watchful gaze until this is handled. Do you understand?”

 

Sam saluted. Jody glared at Dean before heading to her position.

 

The two men began walking towards the shuttles that would lead them to the USS Phoenix, a new and sleek exploratory vessel that literally was finished last week. She was built from the same ones that created the Enterprise, another ship that Dean had fallen in love with.

 

“I can't believe that we get to be the crew for the Phoenix!” Balthazar fell into step next to Sam and Dean. Sam began to look down at his PADD almost instantly. Dean had come clean about sleeping with Balthazar and it just was a little weird sometimes when the three of them were in the same room.

 

“It's awesome, alright.” Kevin's voice carried through the other loud noises in the hangar. Still cute, Dean would think but such a teachers pet and now he knew why. Dean had to shake the laughter that threatened to come out off. “I hear that most of us are going to be on this one. Including Professor Novak. Where do you think he is?”

 

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe this.

 

“A little eager are we? Last I checked, he was assigning the crew. Maybe if you rush, you could get assigned to work with him.”

 

Dean looked back at Kevin who had stopped in his tracks. His face drained of color and he was seething. “You are such a dick!”

 

Sam grabbed Dean by the hand and began leading him towards one of the shuttles, one which just so happened to be the same one that Castiel was on.

 

Sam pushed him into the chair next to Castiel and stuck his neck with a hypospray. Dean quickly grabbed his neck, a growl erupted from his lips.

 

“Dammit, Sammy! What was that for?”

 

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam sat across from them.

 

Castiel turned to Dean, concern on his features.

 

And really, at this moment he hoped that it wasn't for him. If anything, Dean should be concerned _for_ Castiel. His planet is in distress.

 

“Professor Novak. How are you?” Dean asked. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and watched him almost lean into the touch.  

 

“I am feeling a host of emotions at this moment. Feelings that I had been taught never to express.”

 

“It's okay to express emotions. It makes you human.”

 

“But I am not, I am half human who has always been---”

 

Castiel shook Dean's hand off of his shoulder and stood. “Excuse me, I must be alone right now with my thoughts.”

 

Dean watched him leave and his seat had been occupied by Kevin.

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I didn't do anything to him. His planet is in trouble. He might lose everyone and everything. Show some decency.”

 

Kevin doesn't respond anymore after that. The two men sit in silence as the shuttle made its way towards the USS Phoenix.

 

Dean couldn't do anything aboard the vessel but he would surely try whenever he could.

 

                                     °▪°▪°

  


Dean was ushered towards the med bay while the rest of the cadets were sent to their stations. Dean made eye contact with Castiel and got a brief moment the two men had an unspoken moment of clarity.  

 

“You're to stay in here.” Sam advised. “Mills allowed you on here, but you're not supposed to be here and because of that, she wants you confined to this room or to my quarters until we return to earth. Got that?”

 

Dean was placed on a medical bed, a hypospray pressed into his neck as Sam explained everything to him.  

 

There is an ion storm. Please be advised of anything that could be affected.

 

An ion storm….

 

Dean jumped up, only to have Sam push him back onto the bed.

 

“I can help!” Dean didn't go into the details. He didn't have time for this right now and really, he wouldn't know where this conversation could lead him if he tried to ask Sam to let him go.

 

“Really. You can't. And you would just be in the way of the rescue mission. They got this. If you want to do something then you can help me in here when they bring any injured vulcans back for treatment.”

 

Dean sighed. “Jody… when I was in the office with her they said something about an ion storm, some electric or whatever.”

 

“And?”

 

“And! Sam. That same thing occurred the night that I was born. The night that my father risked his life. My mom said that a storm occured that caused the distress signal. And whoever was in that storm, whatever was in that storm was the reason that my dad died. And now, another storm! Sammy, please let me go!”

 

Dean doesn't wait for Sam to respond before he's hopping down and rushing out the room, Sam hot on his tail.

 

“Get back here! Dean, slow down!”

 

Sam can barely catch up with Dean. He didn't know the man could run this fast with the diet that Dean kept.

 

Dean rounded the corner just in time to run into Jody. She had a stern look on her face and didn't seem all too happy to see Dean, obviously with Sam straight behind him.

 

“Mr. Wesson?” Jody's eyes narrowed towards Sam.

 

Sam took a deep breath before he answered her. “Yes?”

 

“I thought that I told you to keep Mr. Winchester in med bay. Not running down the halls of my ship like some kid in a school. take him back. Now.”

 

Sam tried to grab Dean's arm, tried to take him back to the medbay however the cadet was resilient in keeping his stance.  

 

“You're all going to die.” Dean spoke. “I've seen this before. Whatever that is out there, who ever that is out there… all of this happened the night I was born. My mother and even the files all stated Ion storms and a vessel that had yet to be seen by anyone in the federation. I'm telling you, Jody. Something isn't right about this. Just listen to me, please.”

 

Jody eyed Dean. She casted a risky glance to Castiel who shrugged. Dean looked at the two of them to wonder what was going through their minds.

 

“Get Mr. Winchester back to med bay. Castiel gather the group for transport to Vulcan. I'm going to contact that vessel and see just what we're dealing with.”

 

“Captain.” Dean was cut off by Jody's hand and the pull of Sam dragging him back towards the med bay.”

 

“I need to be there.” Dean protested. “She doesn't know what she's in for.”

 

“The captain knows what she's doing. It's better not to challenge her, Dean. Just do what you're told, alright?”

 

                                           °•

 

The pull of the ship alerted Dean that something had gone wrong in the five minutes that it took for them to get back to their station. The red alert sounded and soon Sam was dragging Dean along and pushing him into the corner.

 

“Something's wrong. We're going to need everyone on deck.” The command was not directed toward Dean, but to Sam's staff. Everyone began scrambling around and that gave Dean enough time to slip out of the room unnoticed.

 

Dean was halfway towards the deck when he found Kevin. And the other cadet looked worried.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“Vulcan. The planet is unstable and making it impossible to beam anyone up. We have a few people but Castiel, his mother and father. They're having a hard time locating them on the planet and he's on his way down to find them.” Kevin ended up crying halfway during the explanation which prompted Dean to move faster, really ignoring him as he tried to find Castiel.

 

He's on the bridge and sees Castiel standing next to Jody. The two of them are speaking with someone on the comm.

 

A romulan.

 

“I understand. But you're sending out a blast of energy that's disrupting the planet and causing harm to my people. You're going to destroy a planet.”

 

“Give me what I want and I'll stop.”

 

“And what is it that you want?”

 

“I've told you. You have an hour.”

 

The transmission cut out and Dean watched Jody run a hand through her hair.

 

“He did not clarify. All he said was bring him the Vulcan. There are exactly four of us on this ship and you can't bring them. They're not trained.”

 

Jody stared at Castiel and then her eyes landed on Dean. She didn't say anything about him being there, she just continued to talk to Castiel.

 

“You're not going either. I'm gonna do this on my own. I'm gonna board that ship and try to negotiate with him. In the meantime, you try to find a way to bring aboard the ones that we can't beam up.”

 

Dean stepped forward. Jody's idea seemed just a bit too dangerous and he couldn't let her go through with it.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Save it, Winchester.” The visible flinch of the surname when their friendship expanded that. Dean ignored it. “I'm going to go and talk with the Romulans. Castiel is acting captain until I get back. Maybe if you can't stay in the med bay with Sam, then you can find yourself useful helping Castiel with the transporter beam and helping him find his parents.”

 

Castiel eyed Dean, who didn't really want to do that. He would much rather help Jody.

 

“Follow me, Dean. Mr. Middleton is working on a algorithm to better locate and beam aboard those that are fleeing. I'm sure with your skills, with your mind you should be able to find a way to better improve the method.”

 

“Jody's walking into danger. She shouldn't go alone.”

 

“Captain Mills knows exactly what she's doing. I wouldn't question her if I was you.”

 

“But--”

 

Castiel held up a hand and Dean ceased anything that he was going to say.

 

“Mr. Middleton. How is everything coming along?”

 

The man sitting at the desk, Dean recalled a few times. He didn't remember his first name but he recalled seeing him around the campus. He was forgettable.

 

“Not good, sir. I can't. I tried and I managed to locate your father. Chuck is resting in the med bay and I wanted to tell you when I had both of them, but your mother is impossible to find, sir. The only way might be you or someone heading to the planet and having me locate you with her.”

 

Dean pushed the man to the side and began scanning the formula on the screen. He immediately came to the conclusion that no matter what, no matter what they tried it would all end the same way.

 

No one else would get saved.

 

“We have to go down there.” Dean began making his way towards the transporter. Castiel followed quickly behind.

 

“As acting captain, I cannot allow you to do this. If anyone should go down to the planet it should be your captain.”

 

“No. Not at all. You're the captain. They need you here. The least I can do for this ship is try and save your mother.”

 

Castiel stepped in line next to him. “I can't allow that to happen. Mr. Middleton. Until I return alert the crew that Ms. Bradbury is acting captain.”

 

“Yes. Sir.”

 

“Beam us down to the surface of Vulcan the closest you can with my mother's last known location.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel. He held his hands to his side, jaw clenched. They could die. It was dangerous and they could die.  

 

Dean needed to know.

 

“You and Kevin…. Was that, did the two of you…”

 

“We had a relationship that did not end with what we both wanted. I would much rather not speak more on the subject as I do not believe that it is your business.”

 

“Oh. Uh. Okay.” Dean was quiet the entire time after that. He preferred not to butt into Castiel's business and kept his thoughts to himself.

 

By the time the two of them reached the surface of Vulcan, Dean had no time to even think about what could have gone on between the two of them or if Castiel had a thing for the cadets that he reached.

 

Nothing mattered in those moments, except saving Castiel's mother and whoever else was on that planet.

 

It was countdown time.

  


  * □



 

Dean eyed Sam, a softness ran through his eyes as they just saved more lives than Dean had ever done. He couldn't believe that he had done, well _that_ and lived to tell the tale about it.   
  
"No chick flick moments," Dean drawled. "Dude, I will punch you if you so much even think about hugging me."   
  
"Come on, Dean! I deserve a hug. You deserve a hug! We saved a planet. You saved a wife. You deserve your chick flick moment."

 

Before Dean knew it, he had been engulfed in a hug by the six foot behemoth and nearly lifted into the air by Sam. He did, after all, save Rebecca Novak from certain doom.

 

Dean ended up hugging Sam back.

 

“Thanks, man. So, uh, I'm gonna go and see how Rebecca is doing.”

 

Sam let him go. “Yeah. She's been discharged and is resting in Castiel's room. Don't overwhelm her, okay? She's been through a lot.”

 

“I won't. Just want to see how she's doing. Make sure everything is okay with her.”

 

“Or to see how your future mother in law is doing?” Sam smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Sammy.  I told you that in secret.”

 

Dean regretted telling Sam anything at this point. He would just mock Dean, much like anyone would do back in high school.

 

The small crush that Dean had on Castiel…

 

“So, you don't want anyone to know about your little crush on your acting captain then? Not even his own mother?”

 

Dean flipped him off as he headed towards the turbo lift. The entire ride up to Castiel's room his mind ran with thoughts about everything.

 

He stood outside the door as he could hear the three of them talking. Rebecca's voice was calm and cool. Chuck's, on the other hand, seemed agitated and upsetting and Castiel? Castiel kept the same tone that he always had when he was talking to literally anyone.

 

Dean hesitated and thought that maybe he should just head back and wait until a later time to talk to the woman and see if she was okay, but as he was about to turn around the door slid open.

 

Castiel walked out, followed by his father. Chuck didn't smile at Dean. He merely held a hand out for him to shake and stalked off. Dean brushed the exchange off and was more concerned with Rebecca.

 

“How is your mom?”

 

The door had closed again and Dean was on the balls of his feet, anxious about being in a deserted hallway with Castiel.

 

“She is .. adequate. I'm grateful for you. I was sure that I wouldn't have made it to her and if she had died... I do not know what I would have done.”

 

Dean shook his head.  “It's not a problem. It's what we do. We are trained to save people and that's what I did. I'm almost certain any other cadet would have done the same.”

 

Castiel gave Dean a smile, weak and small but he would take what he could get.

 

“I believe you are correct. Nonetheless, Dean Winchester. Thank you for all that you have done for my family.”

 

Castiel extended a hand for Dean to shake and suddenly there was a burst of excitement running through Dean.

 

Castiel knew what this meant and Dean knew too.

 

But he couldn't.

 

It wasn't right.  

 

Dean just smiled.  

 

“I'll see you la---”

 

The emergency ring sounded across the ship followed by Sam's voice coming over the intercom.

 

**“Captain. Please report to the bridge. You need to see this.”**

 

Castiel and Dean rushed to the bridge. From the sound of Sam's voice it wasn’t good.

  


   °•

 

Dean watched helplessly as Jody was held in chains. Lucifer, the romulan, held her tight against his chest and sneered at the crew on the monitor.  She didn't seem scared, though she probably was and just needed to be brave for her crew.

 

“Give me what I want, or I'll end her life in front of you and then your crew. I won't hesitate.”

 

Dean began to shake. He couldn't lose Jody and given the person in charge, that would happen. Dean risked a glance towards Castiel and noticed his eyebrows twitching and his hands rested comfortably on his lap.

 

He was calculating.

 

Most likely on how to make sure that the crew survives and Jody doesn't.

 

“And what is it that you want?”

 

**“it's more of a who than a what. And that is Castiel.”**

 

The bridge goes silent, all eyes land on Castiel.

 

“What do you want with him?”

 

**“Revenge. He murdered my family. I want him dead. You have twenty-four hours to give me what I want. Twenty-four hours and I will spare everyone.”**

 

The communication line goes dead.

 

“What the fuck?” Dean questioned. Castiel stepped down from his chair and began pacing around in circles. “What did you do?”

 

Castiel froze and turned to Dean. “I did not do anything. I do not understand what he means by I murdered his entire family. I have never seen that romulan a day in my life.”

 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to recognize you, so that's a good thing. But, apparently, he thinks that you killed his family. And unless we do something about it, Jody will die. Do you really want that on your consciousness?”

 

Castiel continued to move. He ignored Dean every chance that he got and eventually dean knew that he needed to do something to get the man to listen to him.

 

However, that was all in vain because in a few slow moments Dean was passed out on the floor.

 

  * °



  


The sound of a constant beeping is what brings Dean back to consciousness.

 

Dean actually takes in the surrounding area and figures out that he's in one of the escape pods that ended up being buried in the snow.

 

Dean wiped down the viewfinder of the pod, washing away the condensation that acquired while he was out cold.  Dean had noticed nothing but snow.   
  
Dean took small, shallow breaths as he realized that Castiel, their Captain, had actually thrown him off the ship and stuck him on some god forsaken planet.

 

He needed a plan.

 

One that would get him back on that ship in time to save Jody and stop Lucifer.   
  
“Computer. What planet is this?”   
  
The voice of the automated response had a monotone resonance. Dean rolled his eyes and made a mental note to contact starfleet about getting a better, maybe sexier voice for these things.   
  
**Current location: Delta Vega. A Class M planet. You are to remain in the pod until retrieved by Starfleet. Captain's orders.**   
  
Dean found the button to open the latch door and shivered as the cool air seeped into the pod.   
  
Dean found a small survival bag and grabbed it before he lifted himself out of the pod.

 

There was a crater, one that the pod had created and Dean found himself taking his time to get out of it, trying not to hurt himself.

 

When he finally did, he glanced around quickly.

 

More snow.

 

Just his luck.

 

Dean opened the bag and searched,hoping that maybe there was a communicator inside of it that he could use to contact the ship and rip Castiel a new one for doing what he did.

 

Just as he found a bottle of water, A growl erupted. Dean turned around to face a giant monster. Something he had never seen a day in his life.

 

He didn't take his time, booking it as he ran (and fell) to try and find some shelter to either wait until the monster went elsewhere or something bigger ate it.

 

He came upon a cave, running inside. The monster was just a little too big for the opening and after a few failed attempts, it gave up and vanished.

 

“What the hell was that thing?” Dean spoke the words to no one, No one was in the cave as far as he knew.

 

“That, Dean Winchester, was called a Hengra. Native to Delta Vega.”

 

Dean froze, not from the cold, and he hoped that whoever this was behind him was a good person that wouldn't kill him for imposing.

 

But one thing that did stick out was the fact that this man knew his name.

 

Dean quickly turned and came face to face with an older Vulcan. The other man didn't smile all that much and his eyes…

 

Oh, so familiar eyes.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

Dean felt the urge to turn and run but also, he felt a sense of calm wash over him as though he shouldn't leave. That he could trust the man standing in front of him.

 

“I know much about you.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

The man's sour expression turned into a smile. “I, Dean Winchester, Go by a name that you are all too familiar with. Someone you know very well. I am Castiel.”

 

Dean's eyes widened. There was no way.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

  * °



 

Dean was led to a base similar to the rooms on the Phoenix. There was a small gorn that sat on the desk, swinging their feet and a woman sat at the desk tinkering with some stuff.

 

“This is Eileen. And next to her is Meechie. Her closest friend. Eileen is hard of hearing so when you speak…”

 

Eileen turned towards Dean and instantly he signed hello.

 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I learned a few words here and there. So, back to what you were saying…. You're Castiel? But you're older than the one that just threw me off the ship.”

 

Castiel, an older version of Castiel, signed something to Eileen and she and Meechie left the makeshift room, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“I am a Castiel from another universe, lost in time after Lucifer chased me across the multiverse looking for revenge. I ended up here, stranded on this planet and lucky enough for me, I found Eileen who helped me and gave me shelter. We have been trying for the last year to get off this planet and each attempt has been unsuccessful.”

 

Dean waved the comments off. “Back up to the part where you're Castiel, and not just any Castiel but one from another universe. I didn't know interdimensional travel was a thing.”

 

Castiel nodded. “It is not. I accidentally warped through a wormhole attempting to escape Lucifer and his need for vengeance. He followed me through. Except, it seems that he got lost in time and has reappeared now.”

 

“No. He was there the night I was born. My father died saving the people on his ship from Lucifer. Why did you---”

 

Dean couldn't even find the words that he wanted to say. All of this was just too much to take in.

 

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together. Confusion crossed his face.

 

“Maybe it's best that I show you. I will perform a mind meld and you will see everything that occured in that time.”

 

Dean knew about melds, knew what could happen and how intense it could be for him but he needed to know all that he could about Lucifer and how to stop him.

 

“Okay, just don't hurt me.”

 

Castiel grinned brightly at Dean. “I would never dream of that.”

 

Dean waited until the older Castiel prepared himself. Shaking lightly, Dean watched as Castiel placed his fingers on Dean's temple.

 

A flash of light and Dean's felt like he was being transported, but he didn't leave his spot.

 

He saw it all.

 

The alternate universe.

 

Castiel.

 

Dean.

 

The phoenix.

 

_His ship._

 

His crew.

 

The future that they could have had in this one.

 

Lucifer.

And everything that led to Castiel being stranded on this giant chunk of rock.

 

Dean is snapped back to reality. He heaved heavily. Suddenly, he felt just a little dizzy, yet got over it as quickly as it came.

 

Dean had seen what could have been.

 

He and Castiel were friends. Never at odds the way that they are in this universe.

 

“What led to you being here? I never asked.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Your younger self stranded me here after I wanted to RESCUE Jody Mills, our captain and apparently he went against me, and that led to me being here.”

 

Dean recounted everything that happened with Castiel and had to remember that the person sitting in front of him was not the younger, more handsome version that was back on the ship that had stranded him on the godforsaken planet .

 

The older Castiel frowned. A hand ran through his graying hair at the information he had just been told. “That doesn't sound right. The two of you. At least in my universe are friends. Are you… are you not in this one?”

 

Dean looked down at his hands. They were red. How that happened he doesn't even know. Yet, he doesn't want to answer that question because what he felt in the meld made him yearn deeply for what could have been.

 

His feelings for Castiel had been, always hidden deep down in his heart and to see they they were that close in a world that he couldn't grasp--- _hurt._

 

The older Castiel caught on almost instantly at the unspoken words.

 

“I see. In any case, Dean. You must find a way back and take command of the ship. I have seen the future and you must be the one--”

 

“The one to what?”

 

“To take possession of the Phoenix. It is your destiny that you command that vessel and the crew aboard. Every timeline that I have witnessed in my journey here, every Dean Winchester that exists across time and space and in each reality has commanded that ship and its crew. None of them are second in command nor not aboard the vessel. It's destiny that this is what you are. It is who you are supposed to be. And I know just the way to get you back.”

  


     °•○●

  
  


Dean and Eileen snuck aboard the Phoenix just as the next shift change occurred. Dean just wished that Castiel Prime ( it sounded better than just calling him older Castiel) had accurate aim with the warp because he wouldn't currently be chasing Eileen down a water tube hoping that she wouldn't end up hurt--- or worse.

 

The plan, the formula, had been one that Eileen worked on for years and couldn't figure it out until Castiel Prime had given her the missing piece. She had been pissed at him for holding out on her for the last four years but she also thanked him for finally helping her figure out that little piece in her life.

 

By the time that Dean reached the valve and opened it Eileen dropped out, soaked to the bone.

 

“Sorry.” Dean tried to hold back a snort that didn't happen. She glared at Dean, anger wormed its way into her eyes. Her hands twitched at her side at the point that she wanted to slap him and Dean would allow it, later, when they had the time and weren’t risking getting caught by whoever was about to be the next night guard.

 

“I'm really sorry, Eileen. You can hit me later.”

 

Eileen rolled her eyes, asking for a towel.

 

Dean glanced around the room and found nothing. He could sneak to one of the replicator rooms and find something there before he would go and force Castiel to give over command of the ship and save Jody.

 

The two began to make a run for it. Dean needed to hurry up and get to the bridge and Eileen just followed as closely to him as she could.

 

Dean found the door and just as he was about to press the key to open it, he saw the last person that he really wanted to see.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Benny crossed his arms across his chest, blocking the two of them.

 

“Aww, Benny. Good to see you too. But if you don't mind, I need to get past you and get to the bridge as soon as I can.”

 

Benny grabbed Dean by the collar, a hand rested comfortably on Eileen's wrist and dragged the two of them to the bridge.

 

_Well I did want to get to the bridge. Just not like this._

 

Benny stopped the second that they stepped foot and bought them to face Castiel.

 

“You were supposed to be on Delta Vega.”

 

Dean fixed his jacket, craning his neck to get rid of an ache. “Yeah, well, when you're about to get eaten by a monster, you don't stay in one spot for long.”

 

“That planet was uninhabitable.”

 

Eileen snorted and Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Tell that to the giant monster that tried to eat me. Oh, and to Eileen here, who helped me get back here so that I could save Jody from death.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I never meant for you to be in danger. However had you stayed in the escape pod then I believe this would not have happened. Starfleet had been alerted of your location and would have been on their way---”

 

“Cut the bullshit, Castiel. You knew what you were doing. Kill the cadet, the only one who could actually stop Lucifer, who knew what he wanted and what he could do, and you wouldn't even have to deal with the paperwork. Your crew wouldn't speak against you. In fact, I'm sure that some of them would take the blame just to get in your pants.”

 

Dean casted a glance to Kevin who turned a deep shade of red before looking away. Dean noticed it, noticed that Castiel was getting angry.

 

Compromised.

 

He leaned in closely, whispering just enough for Castiel to hear alone and no one else.

 

“I mean, that's what you like, right? Seducing your students to get what you want and then dropping them like they never meant anything to you? Use and take what you want.”

 

Dean had a split second before a hard fist landed against his cheek and he was knocked back against the console.

 

He took the beating, Castiel needed to be compromised so that he could do what he needed to, to save this ship and their captain.

 

It was perhaps a minute and Castiel was pulled off of Dean by Benny. Sam wass next to Dean, cataloguing his injuries and shaking his head.

 

Castiel stood straight, fixing his coat. “Mr. Winchester is acting captain.” Castiel stormed off, no one said anything, no one went after him.

 

Kevin moved near Dean, anger in his eyes. “I hope you know what you're doing. _Sir.”_

 

                                     °●

  


Dean sat in the captain's chair. It was a feeling that he had dreamed of for years and now it was finally happening. Sam stood next to him. His hands were crossed tightly across his chest. The rest of the group hovered around him.

 

“We need a plan. Something to get us and Captain Mills out safely,” Kevin responded. “What do we know about Lucifer? Who is he and where did he come from?”

 

**Whatever you do, do not tell anyone who I am. This will distort the timeline. My younger self cannot know about me in this universe nor can he know what could have been between the two of you. What is to come. If he does, then everything will change.**

 

Dean frowned. “All I know is from what the files and my mother and everyone who survived the ship told me. He's a romulan, hell bent on destroying the world and he killed my father. He has Jody and he threatened to harm us all. Who knows how to get on that ship without us getting picked up by Lucifer's sensors?”

 

“I think I have a solution.” A young cadet that Dean had never seen before stepped up. She furrowed her eyebrows and tapped a finger against her chin. He didn't know where she had come from.

 

“And what's your idea, Patience?” Kevin asked. Apparently they knew her.

 

“Based on Lucifer's course from what was left of Vulcan, I have projected that Lucifer will travel past one of the planets in our solar system.” She bit her lip after making contact with Dean and he could see in her eyes that perhaps she wasn't so sure about her plan.

 

“Which planet? Patience, is it?”

 

She nodded,

 

“Saturn, sir. I believe that If we could drop out of warp behind one of those moons, the magnetic disruption from the the rings on that planet will make us, hopefully, nonexistent to the sensors and maybe, just maybe, we could warp someone down there to the ship and get Captain Mills back.”

 

“That could actually work.” Dean tapped a finger against his chin. He glanced over at Eileen who was hovering over Patience and the PADD. She was formulating something in her mind that was bound to help them out. In another instance. He had something bigger on his mind. “Just who to send? This could be dangerous. Life threatening. I don't want to put anyone in danger. I'll go.”

 

“And I'll go with you. I'm not sending you into danger alone.” Sam stepped up next to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“As much as I appreciate that, I can't allow that. You're the ship's doctor and they need you. Especially, if I get Mills put there safe and sound. She's gonna need the best hands on board. I should be fine enough to go alone.”

 

“Negative, Captain.” Patience spoke up. “The ship will be filled with Romulans, all dangerous. You can't go in there alone. Especially, with your very limited skill set against them. They're much more powerful than any human being. What you need, who you need to bring along with you is someone equally adapt and formidable against the Romulans. Someone like---”

 

Dean already knew where she was heading with this one. _Who_ she meant.

 

Only one person aboard this vessel had the skills to go head to head with Lucifer.

 

He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to go to the one person that he just had an issue with  and telm them that they needed him or faced death.

 

He didn't want to. 

 

But he didn't have a choice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CASTIEL**

 

By this time, half the ship had heard about what went down on the bridge and Castiel couldn't avoid the stares that he was given. No one that knew him believed that he could lose his cool the way that he had. 

 

And he felt embarrassed. 

 

Castiel walked carelessly until he was standing in front of his mother's room. He knocked once and waited for the door to slide open. 

 

Rebecca was lying comfortably on the bed, his father nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running the ship?” 

 

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, he ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed. 

 

“I made a mistake, Mother. As a Vulcan, I am conditioned never to do so but as a human...  I shouldn't have done that. I was provoked. I know by now, you know what happened.” 

 

Rebecca gritted her teeth. “I do. Dean provoked you and you reacted like any human person would do.” 

 

“But perhaps he was right. I--- I had a relationship with one of my students. That was beyond inappropriate and I shouldn't have done that.” 

 

“You mean Kevin Tran? Yes, I've met him. He came by shortly a few hours ago to check in on me. He's a smart kid. I see a promising future. But it didn't last long between the two of you, did it?” 

 

“I felt… I loved Kevin. But my feelings for him weren't that of a true bond mate. I came to the logical conclusion had I bonded with him, I would have regretted it deeply and both of us would have been miserable beyond comparison. I ended the situation. However, I feel that he stills harbor feelings for me.” 

 

“Anyone with eyes can see that. You don't care for him that way but there is someone, isn't there?” 

 

Castiel hung his head low. 

 

He didn't want to admit it to himself and he wasn't half sure that he truly knew his heart as well as he thought he did. 

 

Dean had been a thorn in his side for a while. 

 

Emotions… he felt them. Just not what he was feeling now. 

 

“I care for someone deeply, Mother. Yes. But he makes me compromised beyond anything I can comprehend, and I do not like what I feel when i am around him.” 

 

Rebecca sat up. The bed moved as she made her way towards her son. A soothing arm wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Loving someone does that to you. If he makes you feel this way then it's love, son. He might be the one that you're meant to be with. Do you get angry when you see him with anyone else?” 

 

Castiel didn't, not normally, but seeing the record from the past and his relationship with Balthazar, that bought up a burning sensation in his gut. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Does he make you contemplate why you even love him in the first place?” 

 

Castiel chuckled. The last few hours proved that more than anything. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Do you feel like your life would be complete having him there? Even for just a few moments at a time?” 

 

And that, made his heart skip. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Then, you need to let him know. Tell him how much you care for him. Let Dean know.” 

 

“How did you---?”

 

Rebecca kissed his forehead. “A mother always knows.” 

 

  
  
**DEAN**

 

Castiel made his way back to the bridge. It saved Dean some time from actually going to find him and ask him to put his life in danger. 

 

“I am much more equipped to handle the situation in case an altercation arises. I would be the best choice in coming with you on this mission.” 

 

“You would be and I know it's dangerous. But dealing with Lucifer, getting Mills back, and saving earth… it's a lot.” 

 

Castiel stood with his hands behind his back. Eyes fixed on Dean. 

 

“Jody Mills is my captain. A good one and a fine person. Her rescue is of the utmost importance and Earth, well... It's the only home I have left. I must protect it.”    
  


“Good. Good. So, we will meet in the warp room in two hours.”    
  


“Yes… captain. And, Sir?”

 

Dean held up a hand. “Call me Dean. Please. That sir and captain crap makes me feel weird.” 

 

Castiel grinned to himself. “Yes well.  _ Dean. _ After this is over, I must ask something of you. If we survive that is.” 

 

“Yeah. Uh. Okay, then.” 

 

Dean made his way to his quarters and began setting everything up for the rescue mission. 

 

His mind set on the question that Castiel wanted to ask him. A part of him thought the worst, that after all of this was said and done he would tell Jody everything that happened and Dean would lose everything that he worked for. Another part of him hoped that maybe he wanted to ask him out.  

 

The latter was a long shot but one that Dean would have preferred. 

 

A knock drew Dean from his thoughts. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

The apricot scent that filled the room already told Dean who it was. 

 

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

 

“You know this mission is suicide, right? Just you and Castiel out there facing a ship full of Romulans? Dean, even you know the chances of coming out of this alive.” 

 

“Jody needs to be rescued. She's the captain of this ship. I'm just holding the seat for her until she gets back. Sammy, I know you're my best friend and all but I need to do this. Do you get that?” 

 

Sam sighed. “I get that, Dean, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. If you die out there---” 

 

“I won't. I have Castiel by my side.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Right. The guy who you basically embarrassed on the bridge and kicked your ass has your back on a ship full of Romulans, and with one who seems to have a vendetta against him.” 

 

Dean swallowed hard. 

 

A vendetta, yeah. Just against a future Castiel. 

 

“As much as Castiel feels against me, I doubt he would knowingly let me die out there. It wouldn't look good on his record. Especially if he ever wants to become Captain one day.” 

 

“Just---” 

 

Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Be careful alright? Come back alive.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

                                        °•●

 

Eileen went through the entire sequence on the monitor. Patience sat beside her.

 

Dean and Castiel prepared for the mission. Both men were silent as they got ready. Dean only glanced at Castiel once. The Vulcan would always be looking down at his shoes. 

 

“Castiel…” 

 

“I promised to talk to you after this was over and that is what I will do, Captain… let us survive this and live to tell the tale. Then after, once we are celebrating I will share with you everything that I have to say.” 

 

Dean blinked a few times. “Cas--” 

 

“Let us prepare to beam aboard the ship.” 

 

                                       °•●

Once aboard the vessel, materializing into a small room that Dean was sure had seen better days, they were lucky that only one Romulan had been waiting for them. 

 

They took him out easily, stunning the romulan as Castiel kneeled beside him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean looked around in case any other Romulans had heard the faint noise and were coming their way. 

 

“I will meld with the Romulan. That way I can figure out where they are holding Captain Mills and we can get out of here a lot sooner.” 

 

“Is that safe?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Castiel placed two fingers against the Romulans temples and Dean waited for a few brief seconds. 

 

"I know just where they are holding Captain Mills.   
  
Dean gestured for Castiel to take the lead.   
  
"After you, Commander.” 

 

The two took off down the hall, avoiding any eyes or sensors until they came against a room. 

 

A room with a ship. 

 

“What is this? I have never seen technology this advanced before.” Castiel admired the ship, he ran a hand over the sleek finish, eyes widened with admiration. 

 

“I don't know,” Dean lied. 

 

_ On board the ship, you will find my vessel. Let my counterpart find it. He must not know the truth just yet.  _   
  
“I do not know if I will be able to fly this. It… it's  beyond me Dean. Perhaps, maybe there is a way that I can find the instructions.”    
  
Castiel is startled when a monochrome voice filled the room.    
  
"Voice identification confirmed.  Welcome back, Ambassador Castiel."   
  
“Ambassador?” Castiel repeated the words a few times in his head. “What does this mean? Dean, do you know anything about this?”    
  
“Nope. So, try and figure this out. I'll go and find Mills, try and stop Lucifer, and then we'll get the hell off this vessel. Got it?”    
  


Castiel nodded. “She is with Lucifer. He keeps her by his side at all times. They are both on the bridge. And he is… he has a drill, Dean. The same one that destroyed Vulcan.” 

 

Dean ran out of the room and began looking around for the bridge. He didn't understand what kind of luck that he had, but he found it immediately and without finding any other romulans. 

 

He pulled out his phaser as the door slid closed and Lucifer turned around to face him, Jody following suit. Her eyes widened watching Dean face down with Lucifer. 

 

“I should have recognised your face the moment I saw you on my security cameras. Oh and yes, I knew you were coming here. According to Earth's history, Dean Winchester was a good man. Brilliant, smart. A wise Captain beyond his years. The lover of Castiel… “ Lucifer's eyes narrow towards Dean. “I should have been the one to kill you.” 

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and two of the Romulan guards walked slowly towards Dean. 

 

He didn't hesitate and takes them out. 

 

Wait… 

 

_ Lover of Castiel. _

 

Did that mean what he thought that meant? 

 

“Sir.” A Romulan communications expert spoke. 

 

His voice held nerves. 

 

“The drill… it's been destroyed.”

 

Dean smirked, Castiel had accomplished what he set out to do. 

 

“No! No! This is not happening. I will kill the both of you.” 

 

Dean started moving at the sound of footsteps and everything blurred. 

 

  * ○



 

Beeping sounds woke Dean. He looked around and realized that he was in the medbay. Along with Jody who was going over a report with Sam. 

 

“What the hell happened? Lucifer?” 

 

“Castiel handled it after you ran into danger, knocked out six romulans and tried to fight Lucifer, who was stronger than his crew. You got knocked on the head. Everything has been taken care of. The world is saved.” 

 

Saved…

 

They had done it. 

 

Dean laid back against the pillows. It was good, everything worked out. He honestly thought that he wouldn't survive it, when it happened and he would never get the chance to tell Castiel how he really felt and he would have let the entire Starfleet down. Let the world down. 

 

But the Vulcan had done it. He survived and saved the earth.    
  


**Part Two**

 

**Castiel**

  
  


After everything was said and done, after all that they had lost, all who Castiel had met in the journey and what he had gained, he didn't think that he would find himself standing where he is now.  

 

“My Dean. He was a lot like yours.” 

 

Castiel stood next to his older counterpart. They glanced down at the parade of cadets running around. Graduation day was upon them, as well as earning medals for their bravery in the face of the danger that they faced. 

 

Lucifer had sought to destroy everything over an anger-fueled vendetta against his older self. 

 

“What was… were the two of you involved in anyway? I see Dean, this Dean, and as illogical as he is, I can't imagine my life without him. Even if he wants nothing more than friendship, I would be more than happy with that.” 

 

His elder placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel had caught sight of Dean standing in the middle of the crowd talking with Sam. 

 

Dean smiled and it was all Castiel could focus on. 

 

“No matter what universe you and he are in, I've seen them all: Enemies, friends, lovers. You and Dean are destined to be in each others lives. You and Dean are, and always shall be T'hy'la. In this universe. You and he shall be friends first. The same way that my Dean and I were.” 

 

“What happened. Between the two of you?” 

 

“We fell in love eventually. I lost him.” 

 

Castiel swallowed hard. “He died?” 

 

The elder laughed bitterly. “As do all of them. We will always outlive Dean. It's our nature. All I can tell you is to enjoy the time that you have with Dean while you can.” 

 

                                             °○

 

“I thought that you were leaving.” Dean stood on the bridge of his ship, the USS Phoenix was now his to command. Given command by Jody, by Starfleet. He finally had what he always dreamed of. 

 

Castiel stood silently by Dean's side. Everything that had been said to him echoed in his mind. 

 

“I was going to. I thought that maybe my career on board had ended until I had a conversation with my counterpart and he convinced me to see where this could lead. We have a lot to learn about each other and I consider you a friend--” 

 

_ Maybe more  _

 

“--and I would like to see where this takes us. What is next, Captain?” 

 

Dean smiled. “A five year mission. But for now, we have a few months before we take off. Im taking her to YorkTown. Getting some upgrades and all that and then we're good to go.” 

 

Castiel stood next to Dean, his hands aching to touch. “You? What about the rest of the crew?” 

 

“A few months, Castiel. I doubt the the crew wants to spend a few months on YorkTown with their captain. Everyone is free to spend some time with their family. After all, you guys won't see them again for five years. Take all the time that you need.” 

 

“I understand that Captain, but seeing as my parents are searching for a new home and they have not yet settled on earth, perhaps Yorktown would be a good place for them to look into and if you don't mind, we would like to accompany you on this trip.” 

 

Dean glanced over at Castiel. The Vulcan tilted his head down to avoid Dean's curious gaze. 

 

“Sure. Why not? Eileen is joining us as well, and Sammy. Most of the senior crew. We can plot out a safe course and you all might help me figure out a good crew.” 

 

A slow smile crept across Castiel's lips. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

  * ○



 

The trip to YorkTown had been silent. For the hum of the ship, everyone merely kept to themselves as they made the trip. Castiel kept his position next to Dean and offered any advice that he could. He could feel Kevin watching him every few seconds, after the incident with Lucifer and everything that had gone down, the two of them didn't really talk much and he felt that maybe it was time that they did. 

 

He didn't want to be with Kevin, as much as Kevin had told Castiel that he missed him and wanted him in the days after everything that had happened. It was time that he drew the line. 

 

Castiel stood quickly. He sent a quick message to Kevin from his PADD and heard the cadet get up and follow him out of the bridge. 

 

“We do need to talk, Kevin. This is highly important.” 

 

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest. “We do. I still love you. And I know what Captain Winchester said but I don't care about any of that. I care about you and us, and I want us to be together.” 

 

The two walked down the hall, speaking to anyone that nodded to them but remained silent around prying ears. 

 

“We cannot be together. You have to understand that, right?” 

 

“Is this because of what he said? Castiel, I graduated. I'm not a student under you anymore. We can be happy together like we've always been before. We can be bondmates.” 

 

“We cannot. I realized during the events that transpired that we are not suited for one another. Friends. That's what I'm willing to offer you. Nothing more than that.” 

 

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Castiel's eyes followed the man's movements as closely as they could. There was a mix of anger, sadness, and fury that radiated off of him. 

 

“Friends. That's what you want to be?” A chuckle escaped his lips. “Of course. That's all that anyone wants to be these days. Just friends. But I guess that's all I can expect from you.” 

 

Kevin stormed off. 

 

This did not go as he had thought it would. 

 

“Everything alright, Commander?” Dean noticed the shift in Castiel once he enters again. He was a lot more tense than he had been when he left. It warmed Castiel that he noticed that. 

 

“Yes. Yes. Everything is just fine, Captain. Thank you for asking.” 

  
  


                                               °•

 

Once docked, Castiel followed Dean out of the loading dock and the two of them watched as the technician took control of everything. 

 

“I guess you're free to search around, help your parents see if this place is a good fit for them. I'm gonna head to the bar with Sam.” 

 

“Maybe I can join you? Later that is. I will settle into my room and help my parents, and I am more than willing to join you and Sam.” 

 

“You don't drink.” 

 

“I can be more sociable. If I am to be working with you and the crew for five years I must get to to know everyone. And be, as the term states, more friendly.” 

 

Dean smirked. “Well, that would help the team's morale if you do. Alright. Meet us there when you can.” 

 

Castiel watched as Dean walked away and Sam joined him. 

 

He shouldn't push these things. He shouldn't rush but he needed this. His feelings for Dean began to grow into something that he couldn't exactly explain and it was killing him inside. 

 

His bond for Dean was quicker than he had anticipated. He dreamt of a future with him. Dreamt of everything that they could have and more. 

 

He wanted it all. 

 

“Son?” Rebecca's voice drew Castiel back to reality. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Your father went ahead to the room. Mind helping me with the rest of these bags?” 

 

Castiel took one of the larger bags from his mother, holding it with ease and the two of them found a lift to the hotel that was hosting them on their stay. 

 

“You were daydreaming my son. What about?” 

 

“I would much rather not discuss it. It is emotionally compromising.” 

 

That was all that he needed to say. She knew the truth. 

 

“So, it's about Dean then, is it? You haven't told him your true feelings yet, have you?” 

 

“I was going to after Lucifer but with the situation that occured, I realized that it was best if I didn't. So, I never said anything and when he broached the topic I simply lied.” 

 

Rebecca knitted her eyebrows together. “Son…” 

 

“I know mother. But I cannot help it. I love Dean and when I am around him I feel things that I am not sure what they are. I see him and I feel joy. I see him speak to Sam and I feel jealousy. Mother he makes me…  _ illogical.”  _

 

“Go to him and you tell him how you feel before you self-destruct.” 

 

No more…

 

His mother.

 

Even his future self told him what he and Dean would be. 

 

And it was about time that Dean knew the truth as well. 

 

  * ○



 

The bar was slightly more crowded than Castiel had ever known a bar to be. Not that he's been in too many, but from the few that he did go to, this one held a lot more people than what he was used to. 

 

Castiel found Dean in the back of the bar. Dimly lit, sitting next to Sam, Eileen and none other than Kevin. He hadn't seen Kevin since the incident aboard the ship and he was sure that he was avoiding him the best that he could. 

 

Castiel pushed down anything that he felt and approached the table. He smiled brightly at Dean and the others and took a seat next to Eileen, which was just across from Dean. 

 

“I didn't think that you drank,” Sam questioned. “When Dean told us that you would be joining us I was surprised.” 

 

“I will not be imbibing, however, I do wish to hang out with the rest of the crew and get to know everyone. Especially, Eileen who has some very good insight into future warp capabilities.” 

 

Eileen shot a grin at Castiel, picking up her drink and taking a slow sip. She glanced over at Sam, held out her hand and he took it. 

 

He led her to the dance floor. 

 

“I think Eileen is soft on Sam,” Dean observed with a small smile. “Since after everything and she had a chance to sit with him. She likes him and I think he likes her.” 

 

Kevin huffed and no one paid him any attention, at least Castiel tried his best not to. It was weird for him. 

 

“Captain…” Kevin started. “I was having a thought, the Xenolinguistics officers, you have four of us. Is that really necessary?” 

 

“Well, not really but it's best to have different sets of talent. You're talent, Kevin, don't get me wrong, but you haven't mastered some of the newer languages out there.” 

 

“I'm learning.” 

 

“And I appreciate that but until then, we have some who  _ have  _ mastered them, and they will be 

helpful with something that comes through and if you don't know it, it saves us time. The same way that I'm getting another chief science officer.” 

 

Castiel frowned. “That's not needed. I'm more than capable of handling the duties that comes with the position.” 

 

“I'm sure that you are more than capable but with the size of the ship? We're nearly three thousand in with crew and we need all the extra manpower that we can get.” 

 

Castiel didn't say much more after that. He kept his hands in his lap and listened as Dean spoke to Kevin, who kept his attention on Castiel. 

 

“It's getting late. I'm gonna head out.” Dean stood up, stretching his hands above his head. 

 

“I'll walk you to your room since we are both headed that way.” 

 

Dean shrugged. He grabbed his coat, waved to Sam and Eileen who still hadn't left the dance floor and to Kevin who had met some guy in hopes to make Castiel jealous. 

 

It didn't work. 

 

The night air was crisp, filled with a lot more people leaving various places and heading back to their own homes. 

 

Dean staggered a little. Castiel felt grateful that he decided to walk with Dean. No telling what could have happened. 

 

“It's beautiful. Being in space like this, seeing the stars so close. I really like it here. It reminds me of home.” 

 

“You don't talk much about your home. Or your family.” 

 

“Everyone knows the story about my father. And well… my mother and step father I don't talk about all that much. After I left home I never looked back and I don't ever want to. I wasn't happy. They weren't happy. It's best that we just forget that we even existed.” 

 

“I didn't know that. I am sorry.” 

 

“Don't be. It happened and it's over. There is literally nothing that we can do about this and it's best if I never remember it. Looks like we're here.” 

 

Sure enough, they had reached the door of the hotel. The two entered and parted ways. 

 

  * ●



 

Castiel found himself wandering around YorkTown the better part of the week. He didn't avoid Dean, but after finding out and researching his captain he had found some distressing things. 

 

He laughs, he jokes, all to hide the pain. 

 

So, instead of spending time with Dean, Castiel made his way to the Garden of Solitude in the other end of the base of YorkTown. 

 

Many of the residents often went there to relax. 

 

It had been so long since Castiel mediated. 

 

“Pick any room. It will be yours for the entirety of your stay in the Garden.” A Klingon woman spoke. She held a robe for Castiel and scented candles. 

 

None of which were necessary but he didn't tell her no. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“And if you need anything. Anything at all, do not hesitate to call me. My name is Krinna.” 

 

She batted her eyelashes before leaving to attend to the other people in the Garden. 

 

A small room that seemed to be far off from everyone else called to Castiel. He closed the door and locked it behind him. 

 

A mat laid on the floor and the candles on the table. Vanilla scents, filled the room. Castiel dropped his robe and sat on the mat. A little relaxation could clear his mind and make sure that whatever he was feeling was gone for the week. 

 

Especially after what he had gone through with Dean. 

 

_ Everything out.  _

 

_ Take in the negative  _

 

_ Release the positive  _

 

_ Breathe in _

 

_ Breathe out.  _

 

Castiel sat in that room for an hour, his mind wandering with thoughts of a future that seemed so far away. 

 

  * ○



 

When Castiel left he realized it was almost time for dinner. He hadn't even thought to make anything for the night and he didn't really feel up to cooking. He could go to his parents and see what they prepared but he also didn't want to invade their privacy. 

 

His PADD beeped. 

 

**Dean Winchester ||** Care to join me for dinner? Sammy was supposed to come over but he decided that Eileen was much more better than hanging out with me instead and I made too much food if you don't mind? If you have plans I understand that too. 

 

Castiel grinned to himself. Of course he didn't mind. He had nothing else to do and even if he did, he would cancel them all to be able to spend a moment of time with Dean that wasn't work related. 

 

**Of course, I would love to join you. I have nothing planned. Where should we meet?**

 

**Dean Winchester ||** my room. In about an hour? 

 

**Okay. See you there, Dean.**

 

Castiel rushed back to his room. He normally didn't dress up for dinner, even when they were aboard the Phoenix, but he had a feeling, a need to dress up tonight. To, at least, impress Dean. 

 

A suit, one that his mother had gotten for him when he first joined Starfleet hung in his closet. He would wear that. Maybe Dean would think it was a date and he wouldn't have to do much work. 

 

He hoped.  

  
  


  * ○



 

Almost an hour later Castiel stood outside of Dean's door. He brought wine. Dean's favorite that he had learned from a few crew members and a bouquet of flowers. 

 

He knocked on the door and waited briefly before it swung open and Dean was standing in front of him. A bright smile on his face. 

 

“Hey Cas. Wow, you look… amazing. I mean for a Vulcan, that is. I mean, that did not come out the way that I intended for it to sound. What I meant to say was that you look good. I uh, I don't even know Cas. Come on in.” 

 

Dean stepped aside for Castiel to enter. Once he did, Castiel was sure that this was going to go down as a date in both their books. 

 

“You're dressed nice and I'm dressed nice and it's just the two of us.” 

 

“Yes. It seems that that is the situation. Dean---” 

 

“I lied to you Cas. Um, Sam didn't bail on me because I never called him but I, uh… I did some thinking this entire time and I know that it's unprofessional, but we're not on the ship and really we're on a small vacation until she's fixed and you can always say no. But I hope that you don't because I like you. And I mean I really, really like you. Your alternate self told me that you and I have this profound bond that exists outside of space and time. When he told me that I nearly died because I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you and you don't have to feel the same way as I do. I will get it if you completely hate me right about now but just know that I do like you, Castiel Novak.” 

 

Dean turned on his feet. His back facing Castiel. There was a brief pause that Castiel used to collect his thoughts. This was happening, this was actually happening. Dean confessed his love. Dean wanted to see where their relationship could go and Castiel…. His mother was sort of right. 

 

“Dean. I do like you, too. My counterpart told me the exact same thing and he explained to me that it would be your choice. There were realities where we were nothing more than friends, another we were lovers, T'h'yla. He told me to make sure that I didn't interfere in your choice. If you wanted nothing but friendship, I would have been content standing by your side for as long as you would allow me.” 

 

Castiel dropped the flowers onto the table and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, turning him around to face him. 

 

“I know the type of relationship that we have would be frowned up if we pursue it but it is a risk that I am willing to take.” 

 

“Well, I am too. Mills might not like it, the crew might not, either. Oh, Kevin will not be happy if he sees hanging out together but I'm all in, Cas.” 

 

A large smile crossed Castiel's lips. “Great. Then perhaps we should sit down for dinner before everything goes cold? Replicated food a second time does not taste as good.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah you're right. I cooked some regular dishes. Soup, Salad and chicken parmesan. I don't know if you like it but---” 

 

“I'm not a fan of meat, however, I will enjoy the soup and salad and we can engage in conversation to better get to know one another.” 

 

Dean took a seat and Castiel took the one across from him. A candle burned in the middle of the table and the first course placed in front of them. 

 

“So,” Dean began. “I know the basics. You're half Vulcan and half human. Did you grow up on Vulcan or earth?” 

 

“Vulcan. I spent only summers on earth but never truly adapted to the culture. My mother spent a good portion of her life on Vulcan. What about you?” 

 

“Earth all my life. But I was born aboard the--- everyone knows that part of the story. My mother remarried when I was four and the guy is a total dick. She and I aren't that close. Okay, uh, what made you join Starfleet?” 

 

Castiel stared down at his soup. Plomeek soup. 

 

How did Dean even know that was one of his favorites? 

 

“I needed to prove to everyone that I belonged somewhere. I was neither a full Vulcan nor was I a full human. I didn't belong there or here. In the academy I could prove to everyone that I had a purpose. That I belonged. And I did. I proved myself.” 

 

Dean took a sip of his beer. “That's awesome Cas. You did so well. You're one of the best in the Starfleet. You showed them.” 

 

“I did. Didn't I? So, may I ask your reason behind joining Starfleet? Your files were sealed and I did not have access to them. But all Mills told me was that you belonged here more than anyone she had seen in a long time.” 

 

“Can we talk about that another time? You know, I want to know other stuff about you.” 

 

Castiel could sense that something was wrong and not wanting to ruin the evening he dropped the topic and changed it to mundane things. 

 

Throughout the night he learned Dean's favorite song, his favorite color, and his father's car that sat in the garage of his mother's home. 

 

In return, Castiel told him some things about him, mostly about how he wished that he had spent more time on earth and learned more of his other half than his Vulcan half. 

 

By almost midnight, Castiel was saying goodbye to Dean with a promise that they would do this again and soon. 

 

Castiel walked quietly back to his room. A giddy, almost childlike joy spread through his body at the thought of the amazing night that he spent with Dean. 

 

Nothing could ruin the metaphorical cloud that he was on. 

 

                                           °•

 

A month passed of pure excitement for Dean and Castiel. Normally, Castiel didn't express his emotions however being with Dean, he even smiled a lot more than he ever had before. 

 

They were on cloud nine. 

 

And like all things that are too good to be true, there is always the one thing to bring it all down. 

 

Saturday was one of the days when the two of them laid in bed listening to some of Dean's favorite music. 

 

Dean had his head on Castiel's chest and pressing kisses to the exposed skin when a call came through. 

 

“Computer answer.” Dean said lazily. He didn't care if anyone saw him because hell, he was on vacation. 

 

**Incoming call from Admiral Jody Mills.**

 

Dean quickly sat up. Castiel followed suit and looked around the room for his shirt. 

 

Why was the Admiral calling Dean? 

 

Just as the last button was done up on Castiel's shirt Jody came onto the screen. 

 

She didn't look happy. 

 

“Jody. Hey.” Dean smiled. He ruffled his hair to try and get it back to how it was but it was no use. 

 

“It's good that Castiel is here with you. I didn't believe it but dammit! Dean, you… I got a note from a concerned person about the relationship between their captain and commander. That is against the rules and you know it.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We know and we were… Jody we weren't going to allow this to interfere with our work. You know that right?” 

 

“Either way, Dean. This will not go unpunished. Either you step down as Captain or he gets demoted.” 

 

Castiel cast a quick glance to Dean who turned pale. He would never give up the captain's seat and being demoted wouldn't look good for Castiel in the future.  

 

“And the two of you aren't bonded and even then, new rules with the destruction of Vulcan prevents bonded couples from serving together on the same ship in case it can interfere with work. Something has to be done, Dean. Either the two of you make a decision or I will.” 

 

Jody hung up instantly. 

 

“No. No no. This can't be happening Cas. And you know, she said concerned but I bet that it was Kevin. The way that acted that night we first hung out together and the notes that he had been sending you ever since. He's fucking jealous of us and he brought this to Jody's attention.” 

 

“We do not know that this is Kevin and we shouldn't jump to conclusions, Dean. But we must come up with a solution.  I know you do not wish to give up command and I would be more than willing to step down or even transfer if it means that we can continue seeing each other.” 

 

Dean pressed himself into Castiel’s side for comfort. “I don't want that. Next to me is where you belong and I don't want you to leave the ship. Not when we have that five year mission coming up. I want to spend the next five years with you.” 

 

Dean curled his hands into Castiel's and his eyes lowered. “And I don't want to give up my chair either. Cas, please.” 

 

Castiel pulled back. His eyebrows knitted together. “We must figure out something. I am more than willing to step down Dean. We can, we can continue our relationship in secret, if we must. But I do not wish to leave you or this ship.” 

 

Dean wouldn't cry. Castiel could see the glisten behind his eyes. He wanted to cry and he was being brave enough not to. 

 

Castiel held his hand and kissed him deeply. 

 

“You will be fine. I will be fine. All I have to do--- I prefer the other option if you must. We can do this in secret. No one would have to know.”

 

“That will be bad for all of us.” Dean sighed. “I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone. I don't want to lie about you or us.” 

 

“It is what we must do.” 

 

                                             °•

  
  


In the remaining time that they spent on Yorktown Dean never left Castiel's side. They stayed holed up in the room more times that Castiel could count and no one besides Sam saw them. 

 

Castiel wanted to enjoy this more than anything and if he would possibly lose Dean, keep their relationship a secret, then he would enjoy what time that they had together without anyone knowing. 

 

“You're so beautiful. Do you know that?” Dean trailed kisses down Castiel's stomach. It was the final day before they headed back to their ship. 

 

Dean had decided if they were going to hide most of the time, then he would make this night one that Castiel would never forget. 

 

“Gonna make you remember everything that I do to you when you're alone in your room on the ship. The touch.” 

 

A kiss to his torso.

 

Castiel shuddered at the touch, running his hands through Dean's short hair. 

 

“The feel of my mouth on your cock.” 

 

“Are you going to talk or are you going to take action?” 

 

Dean glanced up at Castiel, his heart stopping at the sight of beautiful green eyes beneath those long lashes. He knew that his captain was handsome, no. Pretty and Gorgeous had been the words thrown around, time and time again, from everyone that came in contact with Dean. 

 

Castiel barely had time before his entire length was slipped inside the warmth of Dean's mouth. 

 

Something that he missed despite never having had it.

 

“Dean…” 

 

“I want you to remember. Those nights that we spend apart. Those days that we're on the bridge and two feet apart and not touching I want to remember your taste. Your come slipping down my throat. I need something to hold onto, Cas.” 

 

“Then do it, take whatever you need. I love you, Dean.” 

 

                                              °•

 

Back aboard the ship, Castiel made sure that he didn't raise suspicion about his relationship with Dean. No one knew what had happened and Castiel was still curious about who told Jody about the relationship. 

 

In the meantime, Castiel would work quietly as he stood next to Dean. Dean, who kept his eyes forward as his hands twitched with want. 

 

Castiel often found himself reaching out and then stopping himself when he remembered that they couldn't just outright touch each other. 

 

Castiel would take his meals In his room. Preferring not to sit in the mess hall with Dean and everyone else. He would find his eyes meeting Dean's and a sensation of those nights coming back to him. 

 

Dean's tongue on his cock, the urgency and thoughtfulness of those hurried nights. 

 

It never worked. 

 

“Castiel?” A knock on his door and a voice that he's heard for the last three weeks sounded. He didn't move from his spot at the small table in his room. 

 

“Come in, Kevin.” 

 

Kevin, who Castiel began to suspect revealed their relationship to Jody, had tried and tried again to worm his way back into Castiel's life.

 

Kevin was dressed in his night clothes, revealing attire at that. He had no shirt on and pants that were unbelievably short. 

 

His PADD In hand as it beeped softly. 

 

“Thought I'd stop by before bed and see if maybe you wanted to play a quick game of chess like we used to?” 

 

Castiel shook his head. “No. I'm finding myself wanting to spend a few moments alone to myself tonight. Perhaps another night, Kevin.” 

 

That didn't deter Kevin. He moved closer to Castiel and dropped his PADD onto the nearby table. 

 

“I miss you. We were good for each other.” 

 

Kevin plopped down in an empty chair that Castiel always set for Dean. 

 

A habit from when they were on Yorktown and one that he wished to continue in secret on board the ship.

 

“We were adequate. You wanted things that I could not provide for you and in the end, Kevin, you proved not to be compatible in what I needed for a mate. I--- I do not have much more to tell you, Kevin. I told you time and time again that I have no interest. I had found someone else. I love them dearly.” 

 

Castiel glanced for a brief moment in Kevin's direction and he looked almost remorseful. 

 

“I know. It hurts but I know… I know that you love Dean. I know that he's the only one you want to be with and as much as it eats me up inside. I'm sorry, Castiel.” 

 

“You told Jody about Dean and I.” 

 

A statement that felt like betrayal on his lips.

 

He had an inkling but to actually know the truth hurt more than anything. 

 

“I did. And I'm sorry. I'm sure that there is some way to overturn it. Bondmates. I'm sure that If the two of you bond then something good can come from this.” 

 

Castiel remained silent. He had tried, but the federation was adamant about the rule about bondmates and where it stood. Even if they bonded, he or Dean would get thrown off the ship. 

 

“Thank you, Kevin. I will find a way. We both will.” 

 

The moment that Kevin left his room, Castiel placed a call to his counterpart. The entire separation, he still hadn't even bonded to Dean, the secrecy… Castiel couldn't handle this. 

 

“Hello, Castiel.” His much older self spoke brightly. “It's very late. Is there something wrong?” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes. Dean and I. We began a relationship. The feelings we shared were amicable and we do love each other very much. However, due to the actions of someone aboard the ship, it came to light to the federation that we had been intimate and now we are forced to be in secret. It was either he becomes another cadet or I stepped down from my position, and neither of us wanted that. The rules, the new rule about Bondmates serving on the same ship, if that was to be overturned, then it would most likely help in our situation correct? Neither of us would lose our positions?”

 

Castiel Prime looked back at Castiel with curiosity. 

 

“Yes. Very. There would no need for them to demote either of you in that instance. You're bondmates and meant to be together. Apart, the two of you could fall ill. So, they would have to allow it. I will look into this and try to get the ban overturned. In the meantime, do not give up.” 

 

A determined glint in his eye, Castiel wasn't going to give up. 

 

Not at all. 

 

  * ○



 

“You're so beautiful. It's been so hard and I've been trying to make it to our secret meetings, but I can't. Business.” Castiel has Dean pressed against the wall of his room. He had finally seen the lone captain walking down the hall going over files and he had missed him. A month of no touching and no kissing, and he was desperate. 

 

He dragged the man inside of his room and locked the door behind him. Asked his computer to make sure that they were not to be disturbed. 

 

“It's alright. You're here now and that's all that matters. I've been thinking about your lips. The way that look wrapped around my cock. I've missed you so much and that. Now. Do you want to please me, Dean? Make up for lost time?” 

 

Dean didn't need to be asked twice. The moment that Castiel released him, Dean dropped to his knees and began to take the Vulcan's cock out of his pants, taking the entire length into his mouth. 

 

Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's head to hold him in place. 

 

“Give me another memory. Who knows how long it will be until we can do this again. Make it good for me. Okay, love?” 

 

Dean stared up at Castiel. Blue and Green met, Dean's lips glistened against the greenish tint of his dick. 

 

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, my love.” 

 

Dean didn't let up, not even when Castiel pulled his hair in warning before he came inside the man's mouth. 

 

Dean swallowed every drop. 

 

Castiel lifted Dean up by his arms and led him to the bed. He placed him down and laid beside him. 

 

“I have my counterpart going over the rules about bondmates. We should... We should have the bonding ceremony. I believe that it's time. And when and if he gets it overturned, then we can be together without anyone trying to rip us apart. Perhaps on the next shore leave. We are still in the vicinity of New Vulcan and it would not take long. No one but the federation and the friends witnessing it will have to know about it.” 

 

Castiel placed a kiss on Dean's lips. “This would be good for us.” 

 

“Anything you want. As long as I don't have to give up my seat and you can and always will be my second in command. I'll do anything to stay with you.” 

 

“Same with I.” 

 

  * ○



 

It's silent again. Except for the nagging voice inside of Castiel's mind that reminds him of Dean. Those freckles. His eyes and his mouth. 

 

All gorgeous features of the man that would soon be his bondmate. Something more permanent than marriage could ever be.  

 

Castiel glanced at the clock on his desk and realized that he had been alone with his thoughts for the better part of four hours and his night shift would start soon. 

 

He got dressed slowly, not really feeling up to the task but Dean would most likely be asleep by now and it's not like he would ask the captain to do another shift. 

 

Dressed, Castiel began to make his way towards the deck. He passed a few of the members on the crew. All of them smiling at him as he said hello. 

 

“Hey there.” Sam's voice dropped into his ear the second that he sat in the chair. “Haven't really seen you on the night shift before.” 

 

“Hello, Sam. What are you doing here? I thought that you worked mostly the day shift with Dean?” 

 

“I do. But tonight they needed me, too. Most of the staff got ill, so I'm pulling a double here. What are you doing here?” 

 

“I need the distraction. I'm sure that you are aware of what has been going on between Dean and I? He tells you everything.” 

 

A small pang of jealousy shoots through Castiel. Why he was still jealous of Sam and Dean's friendship baffled him. 

 

“I do know. Dean's torn up about this. He loves you so much and God, I hate seeing him upset about not being able to be open about the both of you. And he, uh, told me about your elder counterpart and the plan that he has to overturn the ban. It's a good thing. The two of you shouldn't have to go through this.” 

 

“No one should.” 

 

“Oh, and by the way, he new science officer showed up three days ago and she's excited to meet you.” 

 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten that Dean had hired more help and the thoughts about the science officer had vanished out of his mind completely. 

 

He never even got the name. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Her name is Pamela Barnes. Top of her class at the academy. Graduated three years before we did. She's good friends with Dean.” 

 

Great. Castiel thought. Another friend of Dean's and normally all these  _ friends  _ were someone that he’d slept with  in the past. 

 

As if he needed more reason to be jealous. 

 

As if sensing Castiel's anguish, Sam laughed. 

 

“No need to be worried. Pamela and Dean is in the past. She's happily married and Dean's too whipped for you to even look at anyone else. But anyway, she's got the night off and you'll get the chance to see her in action if you want tomorrow. In the meantime, what's the protocol for tonight? Just an easy night?” 

 

Castiel stared out the window into the blanket of space. 

 

He suddenly felt at ease for some reason. Like nothing could go wrong. 

 

“Take it, as you say, easy tonight.” 

 

“Alright, sir.” 

 

**Part Three**

 

**Dean**

 

Time blurred in space. 

 

Dean would wake up, eat and dress. He would head down to the deck and do his duties. Finding and exploring uncharted territory and finding new life, new civilizations and reporting back to the Federation. 

 

He had been in space almost four months now on his five year mission and nothing had changed all that much, except, well, he was technically married now. He and Castiel were supposed to head to New Vulcan to make their bonding official. They never made it but instead had the ceremony on board the ship inside of Castiel's room, witnessed by Castiel Prime and Sam. It had been approved by the eyes of Castiel's clan.

 

Castiel Prime was still working on getting the ban overturned and it was killing Dean inside to wait to be able to hold and kiss his bondmate. 

 

Dinner had been taken in the mess hall. For the first time in a while Castiel joined them. 

 

Dean, Castiel, Sam, Kevin, Eileen, and Pamela all sat at the table in the far back, dimly lit and far away from anyone else to hear whatever they talked about. 

 

Castiel sat close to Dean, Dean would keep a hand on Castiel's thigh, a small notion that could go unnoticed. 

 

Castiel's hand rested over Dean's, small touches and light, lingering glances are all that they could have, despite their situation.

 

It wasn't much but Dean would take what he could get. 

 

_ Captain and Commander. There's an important call coming in from New Vulcan and they wish to speak with the both of you.  _

 

Dean glanced at Castiel and Castiel squeezed his hand. 

 

This was it. It had to be. 

 

The message that they have been waiting for. 

 

All of their friends grinned at them, knowing looks as Dean and Castiel stood up and made their way towards Dean's quarters. 

 

“This could be it.” Dean is optimistic. Castiel seemed to mirror his enthusiasm. 

 

“Yes. It has been a while and my counterpart has worked tirelessly to make sure he changed the policy. Maybe it has paid off.” 

 

  * ○



 

And it did. 

 

The entire time that Castiel Prime was speaking Dean held onto Castiel, his mind elated with what had been said.

 

Though a captain and a commander couldn't have relations out in the open. That didn't apply to bondmates. Bondmates who could now work together on the same ship and neither would have to be demoted. 

 

“We can be together.” Dean pulled Castiel onto a tight hug after Castiel Prime hung up with them. He had told them to enjoy their time together while he made the calls to the Federation to let them know about the bond that they had done in secret. 

 

“We can. No more hiding.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Dean licked his lips. 

 

“We should celebrate right now.” 

 

“What did you have in mind?” 

 

Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed and straddled his waist. 

 

“We didn't consummate our bonding.” 

 

Castiel grinned. “We did not.” 

 

The sound of a drawer opening brought Dean to the notion that he should get naked and get Castiel naked as well. 

 

Dean began undressing them as Castiel rooted around for the lube in his drawer. 

 

The click of the cap of the lube rang out in the silent room, a cold finger is pushed into Dean’s ass. 

 

He groaned and pushed his ass back against the finger, his will telling him to get it deeper. 

 

Castiel pulled a finger out, Dean moaned with his head pressed against Castiel's chest. 

 

And as soon as they're gone, they're back with more. This time, two expertly lubed fingers are pressed into his ass. 

 

Dean whimpered, low moans escaped his mouth. 

 

Castiel finger-fucked him, moving his fingers in and out, hard and fast against Dean’s ass.    
  
“Fuck, Cas,”  Dean whispered. “Need you now.” 

 

The coolness of the lube is against his hole again, Dean has a brief moment before Cas presses his cock against his ass.    
  
Deep and powerful thrusts made Dean scream against Castiel’s chest, his fingers digging into the man's skin. Castiel didn't react to the pain, Dean noticed it only enticed him more. 

 

Deeper and faster than Dean ever experienced. 

 

Nothing is slow, or deliberate. Castiel wastes no time fucking into Dean as quickly and as hard as he can. 

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s hair, jerking it back and exposing his neck. Castiel took his other hand and traced a line down the collarbone., leaving small marks. 

 

Dean screamed, not sure if he made sure that he told the computer to silence the room, but he began to wiggle and Castiel held on tightly. He pressed further in, filling Dean. 

 

When he came, when both of them came, actually, at the same time, Dean had barely touched his cock and the feel of Castiel's come inside of him made him excitable once more. 

 

“Slow next time. I want to enjoy this.” 

 

“We have all night, Dean. Just you and me. Forever.” 

 

  * ○ 



 

The crew learned about the bonding in no time at all. Everyone expressed their congratulations and even Kevin seemed to be just a little happy that the two of them could be together now. 

 

Nothing changed between them. Not even on risk your life missions. They reacted as anyone would when something like that happened and what they did in the privacy of their bedroom after those missions was between them and no one else. 

 

Dean would be happy. No, he was happy. The happiest that he had been in a long time. Castiel as well. 

 

A smile on the Vulcan's face had Dean filled with elation and joy. There was no more hurt and angst between them. 

 

He had the love of his life. 

 

He had his ship and the career that he wanted. 

 

He did his dad proud. He was sure of that. 

 

Everything was finally right in his life. 

 

“What should we do next, Captain?” The bridge was nearly empty. They were the only two aboard. The rest of the senior crew were down on earth enjoying their shore leave. Dean and Castiel stayed behind. 

 

Dean held onto Castiel, wrapping him into a hug from behind. 

 

“Anything we want, Love.” 

 

[](https://imgur.com/UYmQlcO)  



End file.
